wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boggy B (character)
This article is about Boggy B the character. For the weapon, see Boggy B (weapon). Boggy B is an elite military soldier, mascot of Team17, and a well-known character from the Worms series, first appearing in the very first Worms game. He is the primary protagonist of the series, and his name even appears sometimes in the game, randomly as one of the automated Worm names while you create your own team. Spadge, another elite soldier and the series' possible deuteragonist, is Boggy B's best friend, and possibly his brother. Boggy B's most major appearances are in the Wormsongs, Worms Blast, and Worms Revolution, along with every other Worms ''game after ''Worms Revolution. Boggy B also has a nephew named Clagnut, another skilled Worm Soldier (Clagnut is Spadge's son, so this very likely means that Boggy B and Spadge are actually brothers, although it hasn't been confirmed by Team17 themselves), and also a younger sister named Suzette who only appears in Worms Blast ''as a playable character along with her brother. Boggy B is known to be one of the greatest and most powerful Worm Soldiers in the ''Worms universe. Appearances Wormsongs The Wormsongs are Worms theme songs that consist narrated stories about Boggy B's battles a long time ago, along with a chorus sung by the Worms themselves in most Wormsongs so far. Boggy B's first major appearance is in Wormsong 1995 (the original Wormsong), where Spadge was shot down and killed by an enemy Worm during a war, which enraged Boggy B, allowing him to get his revenge by annihilating the enemy with a stick of Dynamite, thus winning the war with the enemy's leader killed. Also, according to Wormsong 1995 and Wormsong 2011, Boggy B's father, a "soldier subscripted to the military draft", has left him when he was 2 years old and has never returned, although he has appeared as a possible hallucination to Boggy B in Wormsong 2011. In Wormsong 2003 (the main theme of Worms 3D, played during the credits), Boggy B had fought alongside Clagnut during another war and won the battle once more after being saved by Clagnut, finishing the enemy after Clagnut attacked him. Finally, Boggy B meets his demise in Wormsong 1999. Boggy had managed to procure the "latest device" from his friend after the device was thrown, which ended badly for Boggy B - the device detonated and was powerful enough to "split his tail", and end his life. It is unknown whether Boggy B is truly dead or not, or if his apparent death in Wormsong 1999 is canon. Either way, Boggy B had been victorious in each of his wars except for Wormsong 1999. It is safe to theorize that Spadge is Boggy B's adoptive ''brother (or Boggy B could be Spadge's adoptive brother). It's not likely, but possible, since Spadge was referred to as Boggy B's best friend instead of his brother in Wormsong 1995, which would somewhat make more sense if either one of them was adopted instead of them both being blood brothers. ''Worms Blast Boggy B is also the main playable character in Worms Blast. He is described as "an excellent all-rounder" in this game, and also had an "alarming tendency to blow up almost anything that moves" ever since he was a young Worm. Boggy B has a high-pitched voice, but his voice is still somewhat deeper than the default Worm voice from almost every Worms ''game. He also speaks with a British accent (like almost every Worm). He is a "beginner" character. His sister Suzette is also a playable character. Character Statistics *'Health: '3/5 Stars *'Acceleration: '3/5 Stars *'Aiming: '3/5 Stars *'Turning: '4/5 Stars Weapon ::''Main article: Boggy B (weapon) Boggy B is also a powerful air support weapon that first appeared in Worms Revolution, and appears again in Worms 3, Worms Clan Wars and Worms Battlegrounds. Personality Boggy B is a mysterious character, not much is known about his personality or his past. Boggy B has been shown to be vengeful, since he killed the enemy Worm who killed Spadge in Wormsong 1995, and also since he says things like "Revenge!" or "I'll get you!" in Worms Blast. He also seems to have missed his father in Wormsong 2011. Trivia *Boggy the Kid, Boggy Pete, and Old McBoggy are possibly related to Boggy B in a way, since all of them have very similar names. *In one of the cut-scenes of Worms 4: Mayhem, Boggy B is acting out a scene, and eventually he acts terrified and (literally) explodes. But he doesn't actually seem to be dead, somehow, since the director in the cut-scene did not seem to care and instead said, "Hmm, too dramatic. NEXT!". **Also, in another Worms 4: Mayhem cut-scene, a Worm named Boggy C is seen trying to perform a sort of stunt. He's described as the "best stunt Worm money can hire" in the cut-scene. Since his name is obviously very similar to Boggy B's, he could also be related to him, possibly as his brother. **Although there are Worms named "Boggy B" and "Boggy C", there seemingly never has been a Worm named "Boggy A". *Boggy B appears with Spadge in the default "Team 17" team in the first game, and again as "10BOB Boggy" in Worms and Reinforcements United. *In Worms Reinforcements, Boggy B and Spadge were enemy Worms in the "Failed Popsters!" mission, in Challenge Mode. This is the first time they were ever depicted as villains in the Worms series. According to the Challenge's description, they have both committed "musical crimes" (referring to the original Wormsong). **Also, it appears Spadge has survived after the events of the first Wormsong. But it also seems that the Wormsong was merely an act/fictional story or just a normal musical piece, and has never actually happened, which may be very unlikely. This cannot be made certain, however. *Some people believe that Boggy B is evil, since most of the other characters in the series that have "Boggy" in their names are villains in the story-line of some Worms games, and since Boggy B and Spadge were enemy Worms in the "Failed Popsters" mission of Challenge Mode in Worms Reinforcements. People also believe that Boggy B is the one who instigated the never-ending World War in the Worms universe. It is unknown if this is true. *Boggy B's name has made several cameo appearances in the series, even on certain gravestones or team flags (Worms 4: Mayhem), not only as automated Worm names. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Worms Blast Category:Worms Reinforcements Category:Characters in Worms Blast